Além do Amor
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. "Já se passara um longo tempo desde que ela era uma criança e corria em torno dos quartos. Sempre havia sido cheia de vida. Agora, a casa estava extremamente vazia, como se soubesse que seus donos não iriam voltar nunca mais." death!fic, slash
1. Lágrimas

_**Além do Amor**_

_**(Más allá del amor)  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Brothers & Sisters e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic também não me pertence, mas eu fui autorizada a traduzi-la pela autora, **srtawalker**, no LJ.

**Link para a fic original:** http:// srtawalker. livejournal. com / 18444. html (retire os espaços)

**Personagens:** Scotty, Kevin e Jana, filha deles.

**Avisos:** slash, future!fic, death!fic

**Classificação:** R pelo tema (_suicídio_)

**Teaser:** _Já se passara um longo tempo desde que ela era uma criança e corria em torno dos quartos. Sempre havia sido cheia de vida. Agora, a casa estava extremamente vazia, como se soubesse que seus donos não iriam voltar nunca mais. _

******.**  


**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Lágrimas**

* * *

.

Jana se culpava por não ter sido capaz de prever isso. Alguns meses atrás o seu instinto a havia alertado, mas ela não quis ouvir. Ela sempre pensou que algo assim não poderia acontecer e, de alguma forma, esperava estar apenas imaginando isso, mas não estava.

Agora ele estava na sala de espera do hospital. Mark, seu marido há quinze anos, estava em pé em frente à máquina de café. Ela esperava o inevitável.

Sabia o que o médico ia dizer, mas não estava tão certa assim sobre o que iria responder. Ela sabia, pela sua profissão, que era melhor dizer a verdade, mas não teve muito tempo para se preparar.

"Sra. Thomas." Disse o médico, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

Ela olhou para ele com os expressivos olhos azuis que tinha herdado de seus pais. "Sim?"

"Lamento sinceramente a sua perda - disse como alguém que havia decorado a frase de cor - Eu ainda não tenho os resultados da autópsia, mas tudo indica que ele morreu por causa de uma overdose. Você sabe se seu pai estava passando por algum problema? Porque o seu histórico médico diz que ele tinha uma excelente saúde".

"Na verdade – ela respondeu quase com a mesma frieza – o meu pai tinha uma saúde física e psicológica perfeita. Não há necessidade de esperar pela autópsia. Foi suicídio."

O médico ficou um pouco surpreso com a confiança com que ela disse isso. "Você sabe por que seu pai faria uma coisa dessas?" Ele perguntou tentando entender a determinação da mulher diante dele.

Jana pensou em uma resposta por um segundo. Ela não saberia como explicar a situação em que o pai tinha vivido o último ano, mas percebeu que o médico não precisava saber. Ele só precisava completar o seu relatório.

"Ele caiu em uma terrível depressão desde a morte do meu pai." O médico esperava que ele dissesse algo mais, mas ela não deu mais detalhes.

"Quando eu posso vir para buscar o corpo?"

***

Jana olhou para a casa novamente.

Já se passara um longo tempo desde que ela era uma criança e corria em torno dos quartos. Sempre havia sido cheia de vida. Agora, a casa estava extremamente vazia, como se soubesse que seus donos não iriam voltar nunca mais. Como se houvessem cessado os risos, os carinhos, as brigas, o amor, o cheiro da lenha queimada e dos pastéis frescos, a brisa suave fechando as portas à noite, o som dos suspiros que se perdiam entre os beijos, a intensidade dos olhares, o significado oculto das palavras, os sonhos que se realizaram.

Tudo era demais para ela. Sem poder segurar por mais tempo, permitiu que seus olhos finalmente derramassem as lágrimas que há tempos lutavam para sair. Ela chorou e chorou. Ela chorou por tudo o que tinha vivido. Ela chorou por todas as lembranças que já estavam queimando como o fogo. Ela chorou para poder esquecer.

Depois de chorar por horas ela se levantou do sofá. Com a manga da camisa enxugou o rosto e respirou profundamente.

Ela estava feliz que Mark não estivesse lá. Ele não entenderia. Ele só veria a dor de uma filha pela morte de seus pais. Mas havia mais, muito mais.

Lentamente andou pelo resto da casa tentando não se lembrar de cada um desses momentos que viveu lá. Isso só a deixou mais triste. Ele deixou a si mesma ser preenchida pela essência daquela casa que tantas vezes ela havia esquecido.

Sem perceber, seus pés a levaram para o quarto de seus pais. Foi um ato inconsciente. Ela sorriu amargamente e entrou.

Tudo estava como de costume. No lugar e um tanto confuso. Não olhou para a parede que estava ao lado da cama porque sabia que as fotos penduradas lá não ajudariam em nada. O que ela fez foi se sentar na cama e ao acariciar a colcha encontrou um envelope.

Havia seu nome escrito e a letra era, claramente, de seu falecido pai Scotty.

_Continua..._

* * *

.

.

**n/t:** Este primeiro capítulo é curtinho! Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos e lembrem-se:** reviews são amor!** ;)


	2. A fita e o motivo

_**Além do Amor**_

_**(Más allá del amor)  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Brothers & Sisters e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic também não me pertence, mas eu fui autorizada a traduzi-la pela autora, **srtawalker**, no LJ.

**Link para a fic original:** http:// srtawalker. livejournal. com / 18444. html (retire os espaços)

**Personagens:** Scotty, Kevin e Jana, filha deles.

**Avisos:** slash, future!fic, death!fic

**Classificação:** R pelo tema (_suicídio_)

**Teaser:** _Já se passara um longo tempo desde que ela era uma criança e corria em torno dos quartos. Sempre havia sido cheia de vida. Agora, a casa estava extremamente vazia, como se soubesse que seus donos não iriam voltar nunca mais. _

******.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 2: A fita e o motivo**

* * *

.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Não queria abrir a carta por medo de perder o último elo de comunicação com seu pai mas, por outro lado, queria saber o porquê.

Sabia que havia sido terrível desde a morte de seu pai, mas ela sempre esteve lá. Ela também havia ficado mal, também havia sofrido e chorado, embora tentasse não fazer isso em sua presença, para não deixar seu pai ainda mais triste. Ligava para ele todos os dias e, recentemente, pensou que estivesse melhor. Tinha apenas setenta e oito anos quando seu marido faleceu.

Olhou para o envelope de novo e novamente ficou indecisa. Ela leu as palavras para memorizá-las. _Para Jana, de seu pai Scotty_. Já tinha visto muitas vezes aquela preciosa letra, mas veio a sua mente um momento em particular.

_"Pai! __Papai!" Gritou assim que entrou em casa de volta da escola._

_"Na cozinha, querida." Gritou Scotty._

_Ela foi até lá e encontrou o pai, tirando os biscoitos do forno e colocando-os em uma bandeja sobre a mesa da cozinha. Jana sorriu e caminhou lentamente, para tentar pegar alguns sem ser vista._

_"Nem pense nisso". Scotty disse-lhe sem olhar para trás. Jana suspirou._

_"Não sei como você sempre percebe"._

_"Muitos anos de experiência com o seu pai." Ele disse, virando-se e dando-lhe um beijo. __"Você vai ter que esperar até que esfriem."_

_"Tudo bem. Eu espero. E o papai?"_

_"Vai chegar tarde." Ele disse enquanto pegava o leite na geladeira. "Está em uma reunião..."_

_"Pra variar." Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. __Entreolharam-se e começaram a rir. __Scotty pôs o leite em um copo e o deixou perto dos cookies._

_"Como foi o seu dia?" Jana sorriu. __Sempre lhe havia parecido de falso interesse quando alguém dizia esta frase, mas o seu pai tinha o dom de fazer crer que ele realmente se importava._

_"Bem, na verdade... poderia ter sido melhor. __Mas não importa. __A questão é que você tem que assinar algo pra mim - ela disse, procurando o papel dentro da mochila. - Aqui está."_

_"O que é isso?"_

_"Nada. Outra dessas reuniões estúpidas que a escola faz sobre drogas e sexo. Um dos dois tem que ir."__  
_

_"É obrigatório?" Ele perguntou com aquela cara que usava toda vez que havia uma reunião de pais._

_"Papai!"_

_"Ok, ok, eu vou ver se o seu pai pode ir." Ele disse tentando se livrar da conversa._

_"Não. Você é quem tem que ir!"_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Porque o papai fica muito chateado com essas coisas e porque minha professora odeia ele."_

_"Tudo bem, meu amor. O ódio é mutuo." Scotty disse, pegando a folha e olhando o que tinha nela. __Jana não queria ir a essa reunião estúpida, mas preferia ir com seu pai. __Sabia que ele não iria começar a debater com a professora sobre a maneira correta de levar a cabo uma relação sexual._

_"Vamos ver, onde eu assino?"_

_"No canto inferior direito." Disse Jana. Scotty olhou para ela e disse, tomando a caneta de sua mão._

_"Querida, você é uma filha digna de seu pai."_

_Jana sorriu e pegou o papel que seu pai lhe deu. __Havia uma linha escrita, onde ele dizia que iria à reunião, juntamente com a sua assinatura.__  
_  
Jana olhou novamente para o envelope e, sem saber o porquê, virou-o e o abriu. Tirou a carta que havia dentro e a leu.

_Olá querida: _

_Em primeiro lugar quero dizer que eu sinto muito. Isso não é culpa sua e não havia nada que você pudesse fazer sobre isso. Eu já havia tomado a minha decisão há muito tempo, mas nunca pensei que teria que cumpri-la. __Não chore por mim. Você fez isso no dia em que o seu pai nos deixou. __Foi nesse dia em que eu morri de verdade. _

_Não quero que leia estas linhas e comece a se sentir culpada. Você sempre foi tudo para mim e para o seu pai, mas acredito que você não precisa mais de nós. __Você tem filhos lindos e um marido que ama você. __É tempo de perceber que não podemos estar aqui para sempre. _

_Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, Jana, que este dia chegaria, eu apenas cheguei a um ponto inevitável. __Entenda-me. Eu não podia continuar a viver assim. Não podia continuar a acordar todas as manhãs e sentir a cama fria e vazia. __Não podia continuar cozinhando para dois e esperar para ouvir os seus sons de aprovação. Eu não poderia continuar olhando para qualquer parte da casa e me lembrar dele. __Não poderia voltar a dormir todas as noites sem balançá-lo em meus braços. __Tudo me lembrava seu pai e a cada minuto que passava a dor era pior. _

_Ele sempre foi o motor do meu corpo, a razão da minha existência, o homem da minha vida. __Desde o dia em que o conheci eu não consegui imaginar minha vida sem ele. __Eu já fiz isso uma vez, não posso fazer de novo. _

_Eu sei que você sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas nem o seu mais doce abraço podia apagar as marcas e a lembrança dos braços dele. Seu sorriso. Seu toque. Seus olhos. Seus olhos azuis. _

_Sabe, meu bem, acho que agora entendo muitas coisas. Eu penso sobre o que eu vivi e eu agradeço por todos e por cada um dos momentos que eu dividi com seu pai, tantos os maus quanto os bons, pois ambos fizeram-nos ser quem somos. _

_Eu amo e estou muito orgulhoso de quem você é. Nós dois estamos. Eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem. Eu sei que vou ser muito feliz, você só tem que se aceitar. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. _

_Não pense que eu a abandonei, porque não é verdade. Não chore por nós, porque agora nós vamos estar juntos. Isso é como deveria ser e você sabe que não poderia ter sido de outra forma. _

_Estaremos sempre com você, não importa o que acontece. _

_Seu pai que te ama _

_Scotty __  
_  
Jana virou a cabeça para que as lágrimas não molhassem o papel. Ela sabia que não devia chorar, mas as palavras de amor de ser pai mexeram com ela. Quando conseguiu se controlar, pegou o envelope para guardar a carta, mas percebeu que havia algo mais dentro dele. Era um filme antigo. Ele veio junto com um bilhete dizendo: _Para iluminá-la, quando todas as outras luzes se apagarem_.

Jana sorriu e levou a fita ao coração. Ali, entre seu peito, estava o primeiro encontro de seus pais, sua primeira vez juntos, seu início.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

._

_._

**n/t:** o segundo capítulo, obrigada a quem ler!

E lembrem-se: **reviews são amor!** ;)


	3. Enfermidade

_**Além do Amor**_

_**(Más allá del amor)  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Brothers & Sisters e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic também não me pertence, mas eu fui autorizada a traduzi-la pela autora, **srtawalker**, no LJ.

**Link para a fic original:** http:// srtawalker. livejournal. com / 18444. html (retire os espaços)

**Personagens:** Scotty, Kevin e Jana, filha deles.

**Avisos:** slash, future!fic, death!fic

**Classificação:** R pelo tema (_suicídio_)

**Teaser:** _Já se passara um longo tempo desde que ela era uma criança e corria em torno dos quartos. Sempre havia sido cheia de vida. Agora, a casa estava extremamente vazia, como se soubesse que seus donos não iriam voltar nunca mais. _

_.  
_

**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Enfermidade**

* * *

.

Jana abriu a porta e deixou as chaves na mesinha da entrada. A casa estava estranhamente calma, mais que o habitual. Não havia gritos, nem correria, nem silêncios constrangedores cheios de perguntas.

Ela foi para o quarto e lá encontrou Mark, sentado no sofá, absorto em seus exames. Jana foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Apenas sentindo a sua presença, Mark se virou para ela.

"Como foi?" Jana olhou para ele em silêncio. "Você trouxe poucas coisas."

"Havia um envelope para mim." Ela disse secamente. "Ele tinha escrito uma carta."

Mark olhou para Jana, impotente. Ele não sabia como mostrar que estava lá para ela. "O que dizia a carta?"

Jana abriu a boca, mas não soube o que dizer. Não sabia porque, mas ultimamente não era nada fácil para ela expressar o que sentia e via-se incapaz de se abrir para o marido, mas tinha feito uma promessa para seu pai.

"Ele disse que me amava e..." Mas as lágrimas a impediram de continuar. Mark a puxou e a abraçou fortemente.

"Tudo bem, meu amor, estou aqui." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"_Tudo bem, meu amor, estou aqui." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido __enquanto afastava os cabelos de seu rosto, mas ela continuou chorando. _

_"Mas é injusto ... Eu tenho uma família ... __Tenho uma mãe, certo?" Ela disse, com seus grandes olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. _

_"É claro, querida" Kevin disse tentando tranquilizá-la. "Você sabe que sim." _

_"Mas eles dizem que não e que eu vou pro inferno e que vocês são maus e..." _

_"O que eles pensam não importa", disse-lhe secamente: "Eles não nos conhecem e não podem compreender." _

_"E quando eles vão poder?" Kevin olhou para ela. Às vezes, ele se surpreendia com o quão inteligente ela era e com o quão ela lembrava o seu marido. Sabia que mesmo que ela tivesse seis anos, ele não poderia mentir. "Haverá alguns que não vão entender nunca. Outros irão entender quando crescerem." _

_"E por que eu entendo mesmo sendo pequena e eles não?" Kevin respirava tentando encontrar uma saída para esta situação, quando, de repente, a solução veio até ele sozinha._

_  
__"Eli é sua amiga, certo?" Jana, que tinha parado de chorar, assentiu. __"E ela compreende e ama você, certo?" _

_"Sim" Disse Jana. _

_"Então você não é a única." Jana ficou pensativa por alguns minutos até que finalmente sorriu. _

_"É verdade. Ela me ama e entende." _

_"Viu só?"Disse Kevin, aliviado. _

_Jana pulou em seu pescoço e o abraçou firmemente. "Obrigada, pai." __  
_  
Jana fechou os olhos com força tentando não se lembrar de tudo o que a sua mente estava tentando mostrar. Mark a puxou mais para si e ela se refugiou em seus braços.

"Por que você não toma um banho enquanto eu preparar algo para o jantar?"

"E as crianças?" Ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Eles estão com Evan e Mary."

Jana balançou a cabeça e deixou o marido, indo em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto ela subiu a escada, o telefone tocou.

_"Eu estou em casa."_

_"Oi, papai." Jana gritou da sala._

_"Olá, querida." Disse Kevin entrando no quarto e se aproximando para beijá-la. "O que você está fazendo?"_

_"Uma redação sobre o minhas próximas férias de Natal."_

_"Por quê?" Ele perguntou, tirando o casaco e deixando a pasta ao lado do sofá._

_"É que a senhorita Spanair meteu isso na cabeça. Eu tentei argumentar com ela que nós temos 16 anos e que isto é uma tarefa para crianças, mas não fez nenhuma diferença."_

_"Sinto muito. Se precisar de ajuda…"_

_"Não obrigada, eu estou bem."_

_"Ok. Ei… Onde está o seu pai?"_

_"Está no banho. Ele entrou a poucos minutos. Disse que queria relaxar um pouco. Um dia difícil." Ela disse sem tirar os olhos do papel._

_"Sério?" Disse Kevin, incapaz de controlar a súbita emoção em sua voz._

_Jana olhou para ele com seriedade. "Sim."_

_"Bem…Vou ver se ela precisa de alguma coisa." Disse, dirigindo-se às escadas._

_"Papai." Ela chamou._

_"Sim, querida?" Ele disse, parando no meio das escadas._

_"Você está doente." Jana disse com um sorriso que queria dizer exatamente o oposto._

_Kevin sorriu enquanto a olhava suavemente e, em seguida disse "Eu sei", continuou subindo as escadas para se juntar ao marido._

_Jana sorriu e voltou ao trabalho. Quando ela era pequena nunca tinha entendido porque os pais a proibiram de entrar em seu quarto à noite, sem bater. Mais tarde, quando ela descobriu o porquê, não podia acreditar e o asco e vergonha a inibiram. Ela perguntou aos seus amigos, se os seus pais também faziam isso, ao que eles disseram que não. Foi quando Jana começou a refletir sobre a idéia de que os pais dela passavam muito tempo sozinhos porque eram dois homens, mas sua melhor amiga, Eli, acabou com suas dúvidas. Ela disse que o fato de os dois serem homens tinha influência, mas que se eles passavam tanto tempo juntos era porque se amavam. Embora tenha sido difícil, ela concluiu que não tinha outra opção senão aceitá-lo. Seus pais eram diferentes dos outros pais, e isso não porque eram dois homens, mas porque, ao contrário dos outros, ainda se comportavam como se tivessem trinta anos._

_O telefone trouxe Jana de volta dos seus pensamentos._

_"Oi, tia Sarah." Ela disse ao atender._

_"Oi, querida. Eu liguei para conversar com o seu pai. Ele está em casa?"_

_"Sim. Mas agora ele está no chuveiro com o papai. Quer que eu bata na porta e pergunte se ele pode atender?"_

_"Não." Sara disse rapidamente. "Ou o seu pai nunca mais vai falar comigo." Ela disse, rindo._

_"Algum dia você vai ter que contar essa piada." Jana disse, consciente de que sempre que sua tia Sara ligava e seus pais estavam indispostos, ela dizia algo parecido._

_"Acredite, você não vai querer saber."_

Continua...

* * *

.

.

**n/t:** Mais um capítulo! :D

A fic é bem curtinha, então eu espero vir com os dois capítulos restantes em breve! Obrigada a quem tem lido! *-*

**E reviews são amor! O mundo precisa de amor!** u_u


	4. Último Alento

_**Além do Amor**_

_**(Más allá del amor)  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Brothers & Sisters e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic também não me pertence, mas eu fui autorizada a traduzi-la pela autora, **srtawalker**, no LJ.

**Link para a fic original:** http:// srtawalker. livejournal. com / 18444. html (retire os espaços)

**Personagens:** Scotty, Kevin e Jana, filha deles.

**Avisos:** slash, future!fic, death!fic

**Classificação:** R pelo tema (_suicídio_)

**Teaser:** _Já se passara um longo tempo desde que ela era uma criança e corria em torno dos quartos. Sempre havia sido cheia de vida. Agora, a casa estava extremamente vazia, como se soubesse que seus donos não iriam voltar nunca mais. _

******.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Último Alento**

* * *

.

Não havia se dado conta de o quanto a água estava quente até que esta caiu em seu rosto. Notou como cada poro do seu corpo se abria e a recebia com dor e prazer. Deixou de respirar. Sabia que não poderia fazê-lo e tampouco queria. Tudo estava calmo, tudo estava bem e nada mais importava. Deixou-se levar por essa sensação de paz e tranquilidade e notou que sua mente ia se afastando, pouco a pouco. Começou a perceber que tinha que sair dali, que tinha que voltar a respirar, mas havia algo que a impedia, algo que a fazia continuar debaixo d'água, como se estivesse morta.

"_Luc Jonson disse que o mar cabe dentro de uma concha, mas eu não acredito, isso é impossível." Jana disse para o seu enquanto espirrava água da banheira._

"_Claro que é possível", Scotty respondeu. "O que acontece é que nós só podemos ouvir, não podemos tirá-lo de lá."_

"_Sério?" Ela perguntou, incrédula._

"_Claro."__ Scotty deixou a esponja na água e se levantou para pegar uma concha que estava ao lado do espelho. "Olha, se você colocar a concha do lado do ouvido, você pode ouvir o mar." Ele disse, ajoelhando-se e entregando-a a concha com muito cuidado. _

"_É muito grande." Ela disse segurando-a com ambas as mãos. "Onde você encontrou?"_

_"Na praia. Seu pai a pegou uma noite, quando nós andávamos pela costa."_

"_Quando você era jovem?" A menina perguntou curiosamente._

_Scotty riu. Era incrível a capacidade que as crianças tinham de fazer os adultos mais velhos ainda. Ele tinha apenas trinta e cinco anos e sua filha, que nasceu quando ele tinha trinta, cinco._

"_Querida, papai e eu ainda somos jovens."_

_Jana o encarou com aqueles olhos de quem não estava convencida, e Scotty se admirou com o quanto esse olhar parecia com o de seu marido._

_Ele pegou a concha de suas mãos e a pôs em seu ouvido._

"_Escute, querida."_

_E Jana ouviu. Ela __ouviu o som do vento, o quebrar das ondas quando chegam à praia, as gaivotas, os passos das pessoas, o silêncio…_

Jana tirou a cabeça debaixo d'água sobrecarregada de memórias. Ainda se perguntava se os sons eram reais ou imaginários. Correu as mãos sobre o rosto e os cabelos tentando se acalmar.

Sabia que seus pais teriam que morrer algum dia, mas ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses.

Estava trabalhando quando o hospital ligou para dizer-lhe que seu pai havia sofrido um ataque cardíaco e estava em estado grave na emergência. Da janela, ela viu o pai deitado na cama. Scotty segurava sua mão e tentava não chorar. Jana pôde ver, petrificada, como Kevin fez um sinal para o marido se sentar e este assim o fez.

Ela queria entrar, queria abraçá-lo e dizer a ele que ficaria tudo bem, que ele não podia ir, mas se sentia incapaz de dar um passo adiante, de interrompê-los. Pôde ver como Scotty acariciava o rosto de seu pai e aproximou-se dele. Neste momento Kevin lhe disse algo e Jana pôde ver a reação de Scotty em seu rosto. Era uma mistura de dor, terror, mas também ternura e amor infinitos.

Ela nunca soube quais foram as suas últimas palavras, mas viu como o seu último suspiro foi perdido na boca do homem a quem ele tinha dado a sua vida e o seu coração.

Os dias foram passando e Jana sabia que não poderia adiar o inevitável por muito mais tempo. Ela sabia quais eram os desejos de seu pai sobre seu funeral e queria respeitá-los.

Olhou-se no espelho e viu-se graciosamente triste. Ela estava vestida de preto e preparada para a ocasião. Ela pegou a urna sobre a cômoda e, sem perceber, olhou até a que estava colocada ao lado da janela.

O desejo de seus pais sempre pareceu ridiculamente extravagante, mas agora parecia a coisa mais romântica do mundo.

Eles tinham jurado amor eterno e, portanto, queriam estar juntos na vida e na morte.

Eles decidiram ser cremados, ter as cinzas misturadas e depois jogadas no mar, onde poderiam voar livres.

"Você ficará feliz." Ela disse aos restos mortais de seu pai. "Finalmente vai se encontrar com o papai." E sem saber porque, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Lembrou-se de seus pais, jovens, sorridentes, apaixonados. Vi-os junto a ela, unidos, ao seu lado. E com uma estranha alegria tomou a urna de seu pai e saiu da sala.

_Continua…_

_

* * *

._

_.  
_

**n/t:** Demorou, mas eu voltei com essa fic. Acho que depois desse só tem mais um capítulo e espero mesmo não demorar muito. Beijos a quem tem lido.

Obrigada à autora por ter deixado um review!! *-*


	5. Últimas Palavras

_**Além do Amor**_

_**(Más allá del amor)  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Brothers & Sisters e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic também não me pertence, mas eu fui autorizada a traduzi-la pela autora, **srtawalker**, no LJ.

**Link para a fic original:** http:/ srtawalker. livejournal. com / 18444. html (retire os espaços)

**Personagens:** Scotty, Kevin e Jana, filha deles.

**Avisos:** slash, future!fic, death!fic

**Classificação:** R pelo tema (_suicídio_)

**Teaser:** _Já se passara um longo tempo desde que ela era uma criança e corria em torno dos quartos. Sempre havia sido cheia de vida. Agora, a casa estava extremamente vazia, como se soubesse que seus donos não iriam voltar nunca mais. _

******.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Últimas Palavras**

* * *

.

Ela sabia que tinha de falar. Todo mundo estava esperando. Ela olhou para o marido e ele apertou sua mão para lhe dar força. Respirou fundo e esperou. Não queria se levantar ainda, não queria se dirigir à sala inteira. "Vamos", ouviu, "você sabe que é capaz". Não precisou se virar para saber que a voz que vinha de sua cabeça, de suas memórias de Scotty. Jana sorriu e se levantou.

Parou no centro da sala. Mais do que um funeral, Jana pensou, aquilo era como uma reunião dos Alcoólicos Anônimos. Os familiares mais próximos se reuniram na sala da casa de seus pais. Não havia caixão, apenas uma imagem. Jana não queria fazer um espetáculo desse tipo. Não queria transformar isso em algo fútil e sem sentido, como o pai nunca imaginara um funeral. Então, ela estava no centro da sala.

Olhou para os rostos de seus familiares, de seus tios e tias, seus primos, seus amigos e os de seu pai. Todos estavam tristes, alguns até chorando, mas não Jana. Não havia nenhuma razão, não mais. Sem saber como, as palavras simplesmente vieram a sua boca.

"Meu pai costumava dizer que o nosso passado não influencia o nosso presente, apenas as condições. Ele estava certo. Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa… No todo, até mesmo em suas falhas. Eu sei que vocês estão esperando um discurso como o que eu fiz há não muitos meses atrás, mas não. Não é a mesma coisa" Jana fez uma pausa tentando organizar suas idéias. "É verdade que o meu outro pai está morto, mas não é a mesma coisa. Não me interpretem mal, eu amava os dois igualmente, só que este não é um motivo de tristeza, e da outra vez era.

Vocês sabem, a morte do meu pai foi horrível, mas não tanto para mim quanto para meu outro pai. Todos vocês sabem que ele não morreu, cometeu suicídio." Foi nesse momento em que ela ouviu algum soluço, algum grito. "É por isso que estou aqui, para dizer adeus a ele, porque ele parou de viver no dia que seu marido morreu. Ele nunca conseguiu superar isso e nunca o faria. Levei muito tempo para chegar a essa conclusão, mas é verdade. Não fiquem tristes por ele, porque agora ele está onde queria estar.

Estou convencida de que se existe alguma coisa além", disse com a voz embargada e tentando não chorar "que, se há algo a mais, sem dúvida eles estão lá juntos. Como não poderia ser diferente. Só peço que se lembrem de como ele era. Doce, carinhoso, inteligente, engraçado, com uma capacidade incrível de apoio e fazer você ver o melhor de cada situação. Especialista em _cookies_ e amor. O único homem que realmente conhecia meu pai e a mim. O único capaz de ler em nossos olhos mais do que nós queríamos dizer. Como uma história em quadrinhos." Jana sorriu e olhou para a multidão. "Não fiquem tristes, porque ele era um homem feliz. Não chorem a sua morte, recordem a sua vida. Alegrem-se por ele, porque ele já não tem mais motivos para sofrer".

Jana olhou para o mar. Estava ficando escuro e não havia ninguém na praia. Ela olhou para trás e viu seu carro estacionado na calçada. Mark estava esperando por ela.

Ela se sentou na areia e tirou do bolso do casaco a taça para fazer _cookies_ com a qual ela havia presenteado seu pai. Era uma grande tigela verde e Jana tinha-lhe dado no seu aniversário.

Cuidadosamente removeu duas urnas onde estavam as cinzas de seus pais. Cuidadosamente abriu e derramou o conteúdo na tigela. Respirou fundo, tentando segurar as lágrimas e, com as mãos mais firmes do que ela jamais poderia ter imaginado, as moveu, levantando-as e atirando-as ao mar, dizendo "Vou sentir falta de vocês, papais. Amo vocês."

As cinzas voaram pelo ar em direção ao oceano. Se você olhasse fixamente para a pessoa que estava na areia, poderia ver claramente como ela chorava olhando para o infinito do mar.

Scotty não sentia nada, nada. Absolutamente nada. Não havia dor, nem alegria, nem tristeza, nem riso, nem náusea, nem ruído, nem silêncio, nem luz, nem escuridão. Não havia nada. Tentou pensar em onde estava e como havia chegou lá, mas não se lembrava de nada. Por um momento teve medo de esquecer até de si mesmo e chegar a um ponto em que ele próprio não existiria, mas não foi assim. Como não havia tempo, não percebeu o tempo que passou até que algo apareceu na frente dele. Era uma praia. Uma praia de areia branca e fina.

Scotty conhecia essa praia. Ela costumava caminhar ao por do sol com… ele. Lá estava ele. Não havia nenhuma dúvida. Scotty conhecia muito bem aquelas costas. Não poderia ser outro homem. Só podia ser ele. Ele estava esperando na praia, mas não o olhava. Olhava o mar, o mar infinito que se abria diante deles. Scotty não queria se mover, por medo de que a imagem dele desaparecer diante de seus olhos. Tinha passado tanto tempo sem vê-lo… ou talvez não, talvez não tivesse passado tanto tempo, porque agora o tempo era relativo.

De repente, ele sentiu um medo terrível. E se não fizesse nada e ele fosse embora? Não podia permitir. Começou a andar até ele pela areia, mesmo que ele não notasse. Não notava a areia, ou a brisa ou o som de ondas quebrando, não sentia nada, porque não podia.

Com medo de ver um fantasma, disse seu nome e ele se virou. Era ele, era ele no dia em que se conheceram, ele no dia em que eles voltaram, ele no dia do seu casamento, ele no nascimento de sua filha. Era ele. Ele era jovem e bonito. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam como duas estrelas e Scotty podia ver seu peito forte sob a camisa branca. Por um momento teve medo. Medo de ser velho e ele jovem. Medo de não estar à altura, de que ele não se lembrasse, de que dissesse não. Mas ele sorriu. Ele sorriu da mesma forma que fez no dia em que Scotty disse sim e Scotty soube que tudo e nada haviam mudado.

Foi até ele e quando foi tocá-lo, percebeu que também era jovem. Suas mãos eram jovens, mas ele não se sentia mais novo ou mais velho. Não sentia nada mais que um sentimento tão profundo e tão grande que era impossível de descrever.

Scotty tocou seu rosto, enquanto ele sorriu.

"Você está aqui." Ele disse.

"Eu prometi que ia esperar." Respondeu Kevin.

Scotty sorriu e percebeu que não sentia a areia, ou a brisa, ou o vento, ou a água, mas sentia a ele.

Ele trouxe seu rosto para perto e Scotty esperou, pronto para mergulhar em um beijo que duraria para sempre.

**Fim**


End file.
